


You'll Be Fine

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Duelling, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: A look at the Lee/Laurens duel from Burr's perspective....I really wanted to title this, 'LeE, dO YOU yIeLd?'





	You'll Be Fine

Burr's heart jumped into his throat when the flap to his tent was suddenly opened, a figure standing above him in the dark. Burr was tense, laying still on his cot, knowing that the figure could be anyone from the general to a British soldier intending to capture him. 

Burr was only able to relax when he heard the familiar voice of Charles Lee, "Psst, Burr." The man set a hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly as if to wake him. This caused Burr to roll his eyes. If it had been any one else, Burr would have told them to leave him to get the little sleep he could. 

Burr sighed, "What it is, Lee?"

Charles crouched down next to him, "Laurens and his friend, Hamilton-" that caught Burr's attention, "-well, to put it short, Colonel Laurens challenged me to a duel."

Burr frowned, sitting up. He hissed at Lee quietly, "Did you accept?" When the older man nodded, Burr groaned, "Of course you did. When is the duel? Do you have a second?"

Lee looked guilty when he admitted, "Actually, that's what I wanted to ask of you..."

Their eyes met, Burr's stern, tired gaze locked on Lee's nervous one. They were engaged in a silent battle, one that was only put to an end when Burr sighed, "Alright. I'll be your second. Only," he added to dull Lee's triumphant smile, "because I have a chance at talking some sense into Hamilton. I'm only assuming he's Laurens' second."

Lee nodded to affirm Burr's guess. Lee added, "Also, also, the duel... It's at dawn. We chose a place away from camp."

Burr would've gotten beyond frustrated with the man if not for the fearful, wide eyed gaze Lee was giving him. Burr rubbed his eyes before standing, "Then we should get going. Lord knows it'll take an hour and a miracle to get Hamilton to change his stubborn mind."

Burr took his blade with him, a token of reassurance for himself. He walked close to Lee, mostly in silence until they were near the field. Lee's expression became meeker, more nervous, and he stuttered out an apology for having Burr go this far for him. Burr shook his head, stopping when they were at the field to give Lee a softer smile, "You'll be fine, Lee." 

Out of his periphery, Burr noticed three figures approaching, recognizing two of the three as Alexander and Laurens. The third must've been a medic. At least they thought about that.

Burr met Hamilton in the middle, "Listen, Alexander, we're both reasonable men. Even you have to admit that this is ridiculous. I say we talk with our men and get them to reach an agreement."

Hamilton gave Burr a smirk, "Burr, this isn't about you or me. This is over what Lee said about Washington."

"There's really no getting through to you, is there?"

A shake of the head was all the answer Burr was going to get. He scowled as Hamilton walked back to Laurens, a sense of cockiness in his stride.

Burr turned on his heel, back to Lee, "Alright, he isn't backing down, and apparently neither is Laurens. What do you want me to do?"

Lee pursed his lips, straightening out his shoulders, "Then I suppose I'm doing this."

Burr sighed for what had to be the third time in a matter or minutes, "Aim for his side. Don't kill a man tonight."

Lee just gave Burr a grin, nodding in affirmation, "Thank you, Burr."

Burr stood out of the way, head turned, eyes squeezed shut as he heard the men count aloud, one number with each step they took away from each other. Burr's hands shook, and he gripped the hilt of his knife as if that would make this stop.

Pressure built within him and he felt like screaming for them to wait. To not do this.

And then it all stopped. A gunshot. Echoing through the air.

Burr's eyes snapped open, and he felt his body propelling forward when he saw Lee on the ground, his side bleeding. Dark eyes looked over at him, "Nngh, Burr..."

Anger surged through him when Hamilton shouted over, "Lee, do you yield?"

Burr bit back, "You shot him in the side! Yes, he yields!"

Burr had to fight to restrain himself when he heard Hamilton and Laurens' triumphant words. He focused his attention on Lee instead, cradling him in his arms, "Hey, hey, relax. I told you, you're going to be fine. Just, relax, and the doctor will take care of you."

Lee had a bit of blood on the edge of his mouth. He opened it to speak, and Burr shook his head, "Don't talk. Don't waste energy. Just keep still."

Lee's head was tucked in Burr's shoulder, an arm thrown around Burr's neck. Burr barely heard the doctor ask him if he could carry him to the medic's tent. He only nodded, standing up slowly, carefully. 

"Aaron-"

Burr felt tears sting his eyes, "What'd I tell you about saving your energy, Charles?" He bit his lip, "Just hang on. You'll be fine."

Years later, Lee would tell that story, bragging that Burr's words had been what have saved him. Burr protested, but Lee only hushed him, "What'd I tell you about letting me love you?" He paralleled Burr's words with a grin, succeeding in making Burr close his mouth, flushing. Lee laughed, "Jeez, relax. You'll be fine, right?"


End file.
